Return of the Puffin: Part One
by penguin adventures
Summary: Hans the Puffin returns with a complex plan to defeat the penguins. Can the penguins stop him before he puts his plan into motion? This is part one of the "Season Finale"
1. Chapter One: countdown to Julianary

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski anylsis," I said looking at the lemur habiatat. "It's appears the Lemurs are preparing for…Julianary." "Not again," I said, "he isn't setting up traps for the 'red night goblin' is he." "No," Kowalski replied, "but there is a sign that reads…Two days until the start of Julianary…Join in on the celebration or Else." "It King Julian Day all over again," I muttered, "Kowalski Maurice isn't hiding a candy filled piñata is he." "Gooey centers…" Kowalski said, "I mean…No." "Candy buttons," Rico said. "He might have the last Peanut Butter Winkies" "Not you too Private," I said, "and as I remember you let the last of them go bye bye!" "Marsh-meow-meows!" "No!" the rest of us shouted.

"Never again," Kowalski said shuddering. "Agreed," I replied. "Attention my subjects," Julian announced, "We are to have an emergency meeting…right now!" "When Julian calls for an emergency meeting watch out," I muttered. "Well I rather deal with that then Time-traveling, Daleks, or Dr. Blowhole," Private replied. "Yes it that does get real old real fast," I said, "Okay let's see what Ringtails's emergency is." In the shadows a puffin was waiting (Okay not a puffin but The Puffin), "I afraid you have an emergency of your own…Skipper."

Zoo gift shop

"So you dragged all in here for an emergency meeting about something that is not an emergency!" "Celebrating Julianary is an emergency," the Ringtail replied, "because it is a month all about me!" "Everyone just looked at him blankly." "It's on the Calender," Julian said flipping to a page on his calendar with December written over by Julianary. "See," Maurice said. "There is no such thing as Julianary," I just, "Just like there is no such thing as King Julian Day!" Julian looked at me angrily and said, "How dare you insult the two greatest lemur holidays!" "Yelling about it isn't going to make it exist," I said. Kowalski step up and said, "That's right…"

Maurice pulled out a piñata without Julians knowing, "Nice Try Maurice but your little bribe won't work twice," I said. "What," Marlene said, "but candy…" "We're stronger then this!" I shouted. "For once I agree with Skipper," Roy said. "Joey seconds that motion," Joey the kangaroo replied. "We just got a fresh shipment of plantains so we're good," bada replied, "As long a marlene doesn't eat them all again!" "That was Julian!" Marlene said. "Marlene the evidence doesn't lie," I said, "Ringtail did indeed frame you." "What this is outrageous!" Julian said. "Um that's funny that is exactly what you said when we found out that you tainted the mort dolls," I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this meeting," a familiar voice replied, "but you have an actually emergency not some nonexistence holiday." "Hans!" I shouted. "Skipper we meet again," he replied. "What is that puffin doing here," Maurice said. "Hans the Puffin," Kowalski muttered, "he doesn't give up does he." "I have returned," Hans said. "I just said that," Kowalski replied. "It's much more dramatic when I say it," the puffin replied, "Now let's get to business…" … I thought elaborate nightmares were done with I thought as I jolted awake.

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Puffin in Norway

November 29th 2014

Oslo, Norway

11:11 A.M Norwagein Time

(Hans' POV)

"It has to around here somewhere," I said, "Ah here it is." "What do you want," a gruff voice said. "I have an appointment with your boss," I replied. "A little window opened and the voice said, "What's the Password." "I didn't get a password," I said. "Then get out of here!" the voice said slamming the window on the door. "There is more the one way to get in a building," I said as I heard a very familiar voice. "Kowalski you're reading the map upside down!" Skipper said, "We're not even in the right city!"

"Skipper we're in the right city," Kowalski said. "That map says Stockholme we're in the middle of Norway!" "Don't be ridiculous," Kowalski said, "We're in Sweden." "So why does that sign say welcome to Norway!" "I must I miscalculated something," Kowalski said before the Penguins teleported away. "I deal with them later," I said, "Now how to get in…" "Hans," another voice," I was wondering when you show up." "You guard stopped me at the door," I replied. "I would prefer to meet in Iceland but it is puffin season," he replied. "I didn't really get your name," I said. "It's just The Puffin," he said, "now I have just what you need to defeat your penguin foes."

The Puffin leads me inside to a vast weapon filled room, "Welcome to The Puffin Inn. Now I read up on your Dinosaur Invasion of New York…I now have a way to bring back Dinosaurs without a big bulky machine." "I have move beyond that," I said, "Now about that weapon I ordered." "Are you sure about this," he replied. I held out my flippers waiting for my new weapon, "Very well…follow me you won't be disappointed." "Behold Air Puffin," The Pufffin announced, "built to your specifications with a few extra suprises. It's designed to outperform the Penguins Super-Plane on all fronts with machine guns mounted on the bottom of the cockpit. It has the fastest engines available in modern plane design and a warp drive that can beat the penguins'. If you need more firepower these doors on the craft's underside will open and your own personally attack drone will deploy armed with two lasers and some missiles."

"Very empressive but the Penguins have a forcefield what your answer to that." "It is equipped with a force field savaged from a Dalek ship." "What if I want to disengage their's?" "With this," he replied as a strange gun appears from the top of the plane, "one blast will tear apart any force field or protective measures. Your plane's weapons should then be able to knocked them out of the sky faster they then can deploy there Banana gun." "Anything else I should be aware of," I said. "I took the liberty of equipping it with rader blocking, all terrin landing gear, all the storage you will ever need, hover mode, and invisibility." "What if I need a quick takeoff," I said. "The wings can become vertical allowing for a quick helicopter-style takeoff." "The Penguins won't stand a chance," I said, "who else seen this." "Just me and my crew," The Puffin said, "trust me neither the Humans or the ISPA know of Air Puffin's existence." "Refueling?" I asked. "Can hook up to any mid-air refueling station, has two reserve tanks plus solar panels on the roof," he replied. "Autopilot?" "What fool doesn't put autopilot on a plane," he replied. "Good point," I replied. "Now how about a detail explaination of the entire arsenal aside from the two guns I showed you." "One glance at the controls and I'll know," I replied.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Swedish surprise

Outside Stockholme, Sweden

12:00 P.M. Swedish time

(Skipper's POV)

"What Swedish Fish Market doesn't have Scandinavian herring?" Kowalski shouted. "Yes but do have the best sushi this side of japan," I said, "Now where is the Monkey-Powered Super-Plane we've signaled them a few minutes ago!" "Planes take time," Kowalski replied. "We have warp drive!" "I'll just signel them again," Kowalski said as the burnt twisted remains of the Super-Plane fell behind us. "What," I said, "Did that?" "There are no signs of a deranged super-human animal control officer" "Why is that the first thing that pops into your head," I said.

And then a sleek battle ready plane appeared overhead with the words Air Puffin on the side. "I wonder who that could possible be," I said. "Hans the puffin has returned!" Hans shouted on an intercom, "and I will have vengeance!" "Hans," I said. "Skipper," he replied, "we meet once more you like my new ride?" "No," I replied, "and now you're going down!" "How do you plan to take out a fully armed attack plan," Hans said, "you no longer have a plane of your own!" "Good luck finding us in the Midwest," I replied as Kowalski teleported us away. After a big flash we found ourselves on our plane, "What but the plane just crashed in front of us!"

"You think we don't have a plan for everything?" I said, "That was the remote controlled decoy…I knew Hans would pull something like that eventually." "So the remote controlled decoy would have transported us to the real one?" "Would have," I said, "luckly we always have a plane B." "And a Plan C," Kowalski muttered. "What if he attacks us again," Private replied. "Private we have warp-drive, lasers, and a force field plus the banana gun if he gets too determined." "And when I attach the Space-Time Teleport we get Time-Traveling capabilities as well," Kowalski said, "Plus I only counted two guns and some Missiles on his." "Well we should be good then," I said. "Skipper we have an attack drone incoming!" Kowalski shouted.

"Evasive!" I told the pilot as the drone copied our every move. "Skipper it's armed with missiles!" "And so we," I said, "Right Rico!" Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher and climbed to the platform on top of the tail. "Let the drone have it Rico!" I shouted as rockets were launched, "Kowalski remind me to have Missiles equipped," I said as the drone was destroyed. Meanwhile far away Hans was watching, "Let me show the rest of my arsenal." The sound of servos filled the air as his secret weapon deployed. "The Penguins are done for," He replied.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Battle above Arendelle

Above Norway

29th of November 1813

11:30 P.M. Norwagian Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper no sign of Hans or the Air Puffin," I said. "Well the less we are on the run the better," Skipper replied. "As long as we don't fall out of the sky," Private muttered. "Skipper," I said, "I have visual on the Air Puffin!" "Shields up!" he shouted as the force field went on. The rear laser went off as did the one on the platform the Banana gun meanwhile was ready. The landing gear was retracted lessening our drag make the plane more aerodramtic.

"Skipper," I said, "he has more guns then we do." "Skipper Hans has increased his altitude!" Private said as the gun on the underside of Hans' plane was revealed. "its an Ion Cannon," I said, "it could tear this plane apart!" "Bring the shields up to 100%," Skipper said. "Hans is now below us in altitude!" I shouted. "What is that on top there?" the small gun fired and we started to take fire, "Skipper! The shields have failed and we're taking fire!" "What!" Skipper said. "Secondary Shield activated," I said, "We need to disable the gun on top or we'll have no shields!" "Fire the secret weapon," he said the sound of the rear turrent deploying followed by the sound of Dalek guns. "Dalek-Class weapons," Skipper said followed by the explosion of the force-field destroyer.

"You think a force field can hold me forever," Hans shouted over the communication device. This was followed by the sounds of his lasers and explosions harmlessly hitting the shield, "He seems to have some sort of rader blocking," I said, "machine guns mounted to the cockpit, missiles, and plenty of automated gun turrents." "Anything else," Skipper said. "Other then the Ion cannon and the drone which we destroyed...stolen Dalek hover discs and shielding," I said. "And that he can do that!" Skipper said pointing to the enemy plane which now had its wings and engines in a vertical helicopter position. "This is usually reserved for Blowhole but…" I said, "Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "Not always…engage Warp Drive!" The Pilot pushes a button and the familiar whiteness of Warp Drive appeared eventually the white faded and the North Mountain Appears below us. "Um…We have a problem," I said pointed to the Air Puffin which was somehow in front of us. "What!" Skipper shouted, "He has faster warp drive!" "Apparently," I replied. "Evasive!" Skipper shouted as missiles, bullets, and lasers flew towards us. "Return fire!" Skipper ordered as our plane shook with lasers and stolen dalek-guns going off. "That's odd whenever something hits his force-field he stops firing," I said. "Rapid fire!" Skipper said, "Do not stop firing for a second!" our firing rate increased and the puffin's attack stopped completely.

"It's smooth sailing from here," Skipper said. "Skipper I found a weakness," I said, "the Ion Cannon is the plane's only weak spot…" I didn't get to finish as the Ion cannon fired and ripped thru the center of the plane. "Kowalski Space-Time Teleport…Now!" I hooked up the Space-Time Teleport and set it to November 29th 2014 New York City…12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and pushed the button and whiteness started to fade in. Of course our Puffin fiend managed to fire another beam that shut down our systems. The Whiteness of the warp drive filled our entire vision but it didn't last long as we were violently ripped out of warp drive. The Super-Plane hit the ground with a loud ear-spitting bang, "So much for a normal landing," I said. "Where are we," Skipper said. "Right date wrong location," I said, "Uncharted Island by the looks of it." "And how do you know that?" he replied. "That ship wreck over there looks modern and relatively brand new," I said, "Compared to that sailing ship over there."

"So what happened back there," Skipper said. "The energy that blasted out the Ion cannon the second time was an EMP," I said, "It hit us at just the right moment to knock us off course." "So an Ion Cannon with an EMP mode," he replied. "Correct," I replied, "Is that a Dalek ship?" "I hope not," Skipper said, "Because when there's a Dalek ship there's…" " ** _Exterminate!"_** "That explains why there are no shipwreck survivors," I said.

(End of Chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: Island of the Daleks

Uncharted Island

12:10 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Run!" I shouted as the bronze daleks approached. "There is on where to run we're trapped on an Island!" "What about that mountain over there," I said. "The Daleks will cut us off before we could get close," he explained, "Plus there are five other crashed Daleks on this island." "So this Island is filled with Daleks," I said, "why can't they just leave!" "They seem to be using material from the wrecks on this island the modern aircraft and ships mainly," Kowalski observed, "so it looks like they plan to stay a while." " ** _It is the Penguins exterminate them!" "We obey,"_** a dalek replied.

"Okay Mountain it is!" Kowalski said. We evaded the Daleks and climbed up the mountain which revealed it-self to be an extinct volcano. "The Caldera," Kowalski said, "we might be able to find shelter there!" "Any sign of the Puffin," I said. "None," he replied, "probably thought he had his revenge finally." "He probably went to find out Blowhole so he can brag about it." "That's odd the Daleks aren't following us," Kowalski said. "Less talking more Climbing," I said. "Right," Kowalski said, "now either I'm wrong about the volcano or we'll find a lake."

We found a lake in the caldera with an island of its own. We climbed down the inside of the old crater and found ourselves on a small dock. "Fishing boat," Kowalski replied, "the island in the center is our best bet." "Onwards," I said as we climbed onto the small boat with an outboard. Kowalski took control of the steering and we headed towards the small island in the center of an extinct volcano in the center of an island. We look down at the clear water and were surprise to find fish in it, "that is amazing," Kowalski replied, "look fresh water jellies." "I am done with jellyfish!" "How did bull sharks get up here?" Private said. "Land ho!" Kowalski shouted as we touched land. We climbed off the small boat and found ourselves on a decent sized island. "Well we don't have to worry about fresh water," he commented. "Kowalski is that a glacier?" I said.

"Yes…yes it is…" Kowalski said, "Dalek get down!" we ducked at the exact moment the Dalek fired. We ran and hid behind a downed WWII figher plane (with was next to a WWII Japanese Zero and a modern Bomber plane) "What is this? The air and space museum?" Skipper announced as we pailed into a cargo helicopter. " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "What are we suppose to do keep running around wrecks," Skipper said as we behind a zeppelin and then a deflated blimp. "That's one of da-vinic's designs," Kowalski muttered as we went past the strangest aircraft on this island.

"U2 plane," Kowalski whispered, "helicopter gun ship, Cargo plane, seaplane, satellite, WWII bomber…" " ** _Exterminate!_** " "No time for an aircraft history Kowalski!" I shouted as a dalek death beam hit an old fashioned commercial airliner nearby. "Quick behind the coast guard helicopter," Kowalski said. We ran towards it but a group of battered Daleks cut us off, " ** _You are now prisoners of the Daleks!"_** "How long have you been on this island," I said. " ** _Long enough,"_** one of the run-down drones replied. "Okay then," I said, "take us to your leader." The Daleks lead us deeper into the islands forest the walls of the caldera dominating the horizon the sun high in the sky. ****

We were lead past more aircraft wrecks mixed in with crashed Dalek scout ships and a few Dalek patrol craft. Scattered Dalek castings, weapons, side panels, manipulators, Eyestalks, and in some cases domes were everywhere. The Daleks lead us until we found ourselves in front of a crashed command ship that was now serving as a makeshift command post. " ** _Bring the prisoners before me!"_** The Daleks urged us on and literally pushed us into front of a battered Supreme Dalek. The Dalek was inmoblized and its casting was rusted in places despite the fact that it was protected from the elements. " ** _Welcome to New Skaro,"_** a battered imperial guard announced. " ** _The last sight you will ever see,"_** the ruined Supreme replied its gun aimed at us. "Kowalski escape options," I whispered while the Dalek was busy ranting. "I suggest that volcano," Kowalski said. "Are you mad what if it's active?" "It's the only option," he replied.

" ** _Prepare for extermination!"_** the Supreme said as two Daleks appeared above us with savaged tech. "Those are experimental jetpacks," Kowalski muttered, "their supplementing their tech with whatever they found on the island." "Where on earth are we," private said. "Doesn't matter," I said holding up a dalek-class weapon, "because we're leaving." " ** _In this caldera there is nowhere you can hide!_** " "What about the island as a whole?" I asked. " ** _There is no escape from the island of the Daleks!"_** "We will find a way off this island," I said, "goodbye daleks." " ** _Stop them!"_** "Skipper I think we should…Run!" Kowalski shouted. We ran up the island's volcano the Daleks hot on our trail.

(End of Chapter Five)


	6. Chapter Six: Escape from New Skaro

The Caldera

Mt. Dalek

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _They must not reach the summit of Mt. Dalek!"_** "Mt. Dalek," Kowalski muttered, "how uncreative of them." "Dalek-Class weapons at the ready," I said. We followed Kowalski to the summit the crater bubbling with lava. " ** _End of the line Penguins,"_** a stragetist said, " ** _Exterminate!"_** We found ourselves trapped between an active volcano and the Daleks. "Good thing they can't…" " ** _Exterminate!"_** another dalek shouted as 100 bronze daleks appeared overhead. "…elevate" Kowalski said.

"Kowalski chances of the volcano erupting," I said. "If this volcano blows its top we'll be beyond dead." And then the earthquakes started, " ** _Alert the Volcano is erupting!"_** the stragetist said, " ** _Evacaute!"_** We were way ahead of them running for our lifes as the volcano blow its top and sent Lava flowing towards us. The lava flow destroyed any Dalek in its path while the Daleks in the air had no protection from flying rock. We ran past the command post as the lava overtook it destroying everything in it's path. We made to the beach as the lava started to cool down and the last echos of the Daleks dead out. "All that history destroyed," Kowalski said as he got on the boat. "Full steam ahead," I said, "as we headed towards the dock at the other end of the caldera.

"An island run by Daleks our worst nightmare come true," I said. "There were no survivors," Kowalski said, "nothing could have survived that not even the Daleks." "Well we have a crater to climb back up," I said heading the opposite direction. "There are still daleks on the beach who don't know that this even existed," Kowalski said. One by one we climbed out of the caldera and then headed back down first Volcano. "Now how to get off this island entirely," I said. "Skipper the Super-Plane," Private said. "The chimps must have worked the entire time we were up there," Kowalski said. "Well let's get off this strange island," I said, "All aboard." We tookoff and left the island behind, "Next stop New York City!" Skipper said.

(End of Chapter Six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Another Dinosaur Invasion

Above New York City

1:00 P.M. Eastern standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper Hans bet us to New York," I said, "we need to disable that Ion cannon," Skipper said, "Deploy banana gun." The gun deployed and bananas flew towards the air puffin jamming the ion cannon. The cannon exploded taking the Air Puffin with it but Hans managed to releash a parachute. "Time to beat that Puffin the old fashioned way," Skipper said, "Bring us back to central park," The Pilot turned the plane around and headed the direction of Central Park.

A few minutes later we were back at HQ the Super-plane hidden down in secret level 14. "Kowalski any sign of Hans," Skipper said. "None," I said, "that puffin could be anywhere…" "He could make his move any moment now," Skipper said, "but when he does we'll be…" "Every animal for themselves," Maurice shouted. "Why is everyone screaming," Skipper said. A loud roar gave us our answer, "turn on the News," Skipper said. I turned on the news, "Another Dinosaur invasion has forced the city to be evacuated…" "Not again," Skipper said, "ready the LARV." "…it has been over a year since the last..." "Turn off the TV commence operation: Dino stoppers." "Right Away Skipper," I said. And then the roof collsped and a Spinosaurus' foot were on top of us. "I hate that Spinosaur," Skipper muttered. "Don't we all," I replied.

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
